DVF: Darkotsu vs Freeza
by Wesker's Son
Summary: The prequel to "Darkotsu of Wolfpack" and "Darkotsu Meets Bleach", Darkotsu finds a lost member of the Saiyan race and learns that a space tyrant is heading towards their location. Will he and his brothers be able to prevent the destruction of their race or will the space tyrant succeed in killing off the remains of the Saiyan race?
1. Chapter 1

Well, this the prequel, explaining why Darkotsu is able to go Super Saiyan. I've had this planned long before Darkotsu of Wolfpack and, since it had already had a chapter out, I had to finish it while I worked on this one. But anyway, I'm literally rambling right now, so let's get to the story, those of you who even read this.

**_Disclaimer: I only own Darkotsu and the person who will appear at the end._**

It had been a few months after the Band of Eight, or rather Band of Five, had defeated and killed Naraku and his enemies. Since then, they did the same thing they did while they were originally alive: killed as many people as possible. Bankotsu managed to achieve his goal of killing 1,000 humans and 1,000 demons and his Banryu changed into its true demonic form. It proved to be useful in battle, heck it almost up shows Darkotsu. Meanwhile, the Saiyan has been having a few recurring dreams of a, he didn't know if it was demon or whatever, and it was destroying him. It wore armor just like him, but its entire appearance was different. It had two horns protruding from the sides of its head and had a large dome in the middle, holes on the side of its head. That all he saw before he heard its evil cackle and it shot a big ball, like his own Death Ball, at him. Darkotsu could feel his own body being destroyed by the large ball of ki, before he would wake in a cold sweat. He couldn't make sense of it. This particular night, Bankotsu was on guard duty when he noticed Darkotsu's startled awakening.

"What's wrong?" Bankotsu asked, rushing to his startled brother.

"Nothing, just a nightmare." Darkotsu brushed him off, standing up. Bankotsu looked at him suspiciously.

"Are you okay?" Bankotsu asked as he dived a little further.

"Yeah, I'm going to take a walk." He said as he turned and walked the opposite direction, leaving his confused leader behind.

Something is up, Bankotsu thought to himself as he watched his brother's disappearing figure, and I will find out.

Darkotsu walked until he was sure nobody was following him until he sat down on a log. He silently went through his thoughts again before wondering what that thing is. He was then startled by branch snapping. He turned around with a large ki blast in his hand only to see it was a mere old woman.

"Please, don't harm me." The old woman shouted, cowering in fear. Darkotsu sighed and lowered his hand.

"I suggest you leave while you can still breathe." Darkotsu said in an icy voice while he turned his back to her.

"Excuse me, young man," the old lady asked, "I have little yen on me, and can you spare a bit?"

This shocked the Saiyan, who was used to people taking the time to hurry off before he could kill them.

"Why should I?" Darkotsu asked not even turning to look at her.

"I can tell you your fortune," She said, before shocking him even further, "Darkotsu."

Darkotsu turned around and looked at her and she smiled.

"Well, everyone knows who I am." Darkotsu announced, trying to dismiss that occurrence.

"Do many people know you're also not from this world?" The old lady added. Darkotsu jumped up and looked at her.

"How do you know this?"

"I told you, I can tell your fortune." The old woman announced in a told-you-so tone. "Now, if you give me yen, I can tell you your fortune."

Darkotsu looked at her strangely and handed her a little bit of his earnings. She took them and smiled at him.

"Wise choice, now, let me hold your hands." The woman said, holding out her hands. Darkotsu looked at her and held her wrinkled hands. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before they shot open and she gasped for air.

"What?" The Saiyan asked, not liking this.

"You will fight in a large battle along with your brothers." She said between gasps before looking at him. "You've had dreams that have been plaguing you a while, correct?"

"Yes."

"You'll face that creature very soon. But before then, you'll have a visit from someone who you have never met." She said.

"Who?!" Darkotsu asked, in disbelief.

"I do not know, but be warned, there's a very good chance you might die and that creature will kill all of your brothers." She said before she let go of his hands. "That's all I can predict."

"Thank you for that information." He said, looking down at the ground. "Hey-" He asked, but when he looked up, there was no one around him. He pressed the button on his scouter but it didn't pick up on any nearby power levels.

Am...am I going crazy? Darkotsu asked himself in his mind, fearing he might be losing it. He returned to the camp and let Bankotsu rest, telling him he takes care of the rest of the shift.

"You sure?" Bankotsu asked sleepiness evident in his voice.

"Yes, Bankotsu, go get some sleep. I'll wake you all up a little after sunrise." Darkotsu said as he took his position. Bankotsu nodded and lied down in the middle of the group.

-5 hours later-

"Alright, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, go hunt, Renkotsu, find some firewood, and Darkotsu and I will go get fresh water." Bankotsu commanded. Darkotsu knew that Bankotsu was going to ask about last night and sure enough, on the way down to the freshwater stream, Darkotsu's suspicions were confirmed

"So, what happened to you last night, you were gone a long time?" Bankotsu asked in his don't-lie-to-me tone.

"I took a walk and I cleared my head." Darkotsu shrugged, looking at his staring best friend.

"You know I can tell when you're lying." Bankotsu explained. "Your right eye slightly twitched."

"Alright, I sat on a log when some old hag came and read my fortune."

"Well, of course, this is where they hang out the most, so what did she say?"

"Nothing important." He said, right eye twitching slightly.

"No, seriously, what did she say?" Bankotsu asked, slightly sounding more serious.

"I'm telling you, nothing." Darkotsu said, his right eye twitching.

"Darkotsu, tell me what she said." Bankotsu said as he put on his no nonsense tone.

"She said I was going to be involved in a battle for this world and that someone who I don't remember will reappear." Darkotsu said in his low voice, making Bankotsu know it was true.

"What are you saying?"

"There's a chance we will all die...again." Darkotsu said, trying miserably to relieve the tension.

"So, we could all die...again?" Bankotsu asked, trying to hide the fear of death from his voice.

"Yes." Darkotsu repeated before his scouter picked up on a large power level. Darkotsu looked at the location and saw it was a circular pod.

"No." Darkotsu said as the pod landed in the brush near them, blinding them dust and leaves.

"What the hell was that?" Suikotsu shouted with Jakotsu and Renkotsu as they came running. Darkotsu gestured for his comrades to stay behind him. Slowly, they came to the large crash site. In the middle of the large crater was a small ball.

"That's a Saiyan's space pod." Darkotsu said lowly to his comrades behind him. They braced themselves and Darkotsu tried not to laugh. "Don't, a Saiyan would kill you all mercilessly." He said, breaking their fighting spirit for the time being.

A loud hiss filled the air as the door to the pod opened. And out came a person who looked like almost just like Darkotsu, but was female. She wore the same armor except there was blue and green instead of black and red and fitted her feminine features and had curly hair like Darkotsu, but hair was longer and flowing.

"Ah, so this is where you've been, Zuchino." She said in a voice that sounded almost like Darkotsu's.

"Who are you?" Darkotsu asked.

"Come on, Zuchino, I'm your twin sister." She said, shocking everyone. "Corma."

"I don't have a sister, if I did, she was killed." Darkotsu responded, crossing his arms, while Corma glared at her brother in annoyance.

"Hold on, weren't you supposed to exterminate everyone on this planet?" She asked as she caught sight of the others. "Why are they still alive?"

"So what if I didn't, it's not like it's my job." Darkotsu shot back.

"It is your job!" She yelled back.

"Then I'm not doing it!"

"You have to!"

"Then I quit! I've grown up here and these humans have treated me like I'm their brother and if that bothers you, then leave."

"If I leave, then allow me to do this!" She shouted as she dashed at Darkotsu and elbowed him in the jaw before roundhouse kicking him away.

"Darkotsu!" Jakotsu shouted, unsheathing his sword.

"Don't interfere, this is _**my**_ battle!" Darkotsu shouted as he dashed at Corma and they disappeared before they collided. Punches and their shockwaves filled the air above them before they appeared, exchanging blows and not giving an inch. Corma managed to land a punch to Darkotsu's stomach and kicked him away. She charged a blue aura before she dashed at him and kicked him farther. She dashed to the top of him and tried to elbow him, but Darkotsu grabbed her arm and threw her into the ground, making a huge hole. Darkotsu landed in front of it and a ki blast opened up the hole further. Darkotsu backed up before Corma came charging out of literally nowhere and punched him in the face, knocking him back. She unleashed a fury of punches into her brother's body before kicking him away. Darkotsu corrected himself before wiping a small trickle of blood from his mouth.

"Wow, I'll give it to you, but I'm just getting started." Darkotsu smirked before he powered up. His shout made the group of mercenaries cover their ears. Darkotsu then disappeared and reappeared behind Corma and blasted her into the air. She screamed as she flew into the air before managing to jump off the blast right into Darkotsu's full-nelson. She struggled as Darkotsu landed and threw her to the ground roughly and charged a Big Bang Attack. She looked up and saw the blue blast ready to be launched at any second.

"Now, again, who are you really?" Darkotsu asked seriously.

"I'm your sister." She said. "Think back; remember before you left off to Earth, we had a sparring match."

Darkotsu thought back and suddenly the event struck him like lightning. He remembered his sister and her name was Corma. Darkotsu lowered his arm and the blast dissipated and Corma smiled.

"Oh my kami." Was all he said before Corma reached up and pulled him into a hug. The two long-lost siblings embraced after what seemed like a lifetime of being lost. (Well, it was for Darkotsu)

* * *

Well, isn't it so nice to have to sibling, who have been away for god knows, to reunite. Too bad she has some bad news.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay, I completely forgot I was doing this story and was finishing up another story.

_**Disclaimer: I own Corma and Darkotsu.**_

-1 hour later-

"So, you're really his sister?" Bankotsu said as he took a bite of the roasted rabbits.

"Yeah, and I have something important to tell you, Zuchino, I mean Darkotsu." Corma said, turning to her younger brother. (Yea, Darkotsu is older age wise, but younger biological wise)

"What is it, the Saiyans has been exterminated, no worries, I already know." Darkotsu said as he went back to eating.

"Darkosu, I'm being followed." She said in a serious tone, making Darkotsu drop his rabbit leg.

"What do you mean?" Darkotsu asked, wanting to know each detail.

"Let me start at the beginning." She sighed before telling her story. "When our planet was destroyed, I was the one of the three only known Saiyans left, besides you, and we were told that the planet was destroyed by a meteor. So, we grew up with that belief until a month ago. We worked under the Saiyan's ruler, Freeza, and were kept in line by his lead enforcers, Zarbon and Dodoria. When we were on a mission, Dodoria and his elites showed up and killed the two, but before he did, he told us the truth." She said with tears running down her face, but she let out a shaky sigh and continued. "Because of a legend and him being paranoid of the Saiyans' growing power, he used his strongest attack to destroy our planet, including all of our friends; family, including our parents and that fifthly and slimy bastard kept us under his command and lied to us our face. After he killed the other two, he was just about to kill me, but my closet friend distracted while I escaped. I knew where you were but never said in fear they would track you down and kill you. Now, Freeza knows where we are and he's heading here." She said before she started sobbing in Darkotsu chest, embracing him. Darkotsu held his sister close, trying to his best to comfort his sister.

"I promise, I won't allow anyone to get to you." Darkotsu said. The other members were trying to take this in. Apparently, powerful space tyrant and his army is heading to Earth in a battle to the death. Jakotsu, moved by the display of sibling affection, started crying. Darkotsu and Corma both looked at him, quickly shutting him up.

"So, when will they arrive?" Darkotsu asked.

"I don't know probably in a few days or a few hours." Corma answered.

"Well, guys, I guess it has come to this." Darkotsu said as he turned to the group. "Until they arrive, I suggest we train nonstop."

"That's a great idea." Bankotsu nodded as he looked at Renkosu and Jakotsu. "We'll have to train and create better weapons, so Renkotsu; you're in charge of that."

"Yes, big brother." Renkotsu said. "I'm gonna need some supplies."

"Then how about we massacre a village?" Darkotsu asked and Corma smiled.

"You still kill people?" She asked, because she thought living on Earth had softened him, but apparently not.

"We're a group of mercenaries, formerly the Band of Eight, and we killed all day and every day." Jakotsu snorted.

"Think you can handle it?" Darkotsu asked through his evil smirk.

"Of course." Corma said.

-2 ½ hours later-

After an easy fight, they managed to capture a large castle. The two Saiyans immediately went to train in the woods, to not destroy the area too bad. Renkotsu went to work on more weapons for the group. He made many daggers for the two Saiyans and they fit easily into their gloves and boots. For Bankotsu, he gave him more armor and the same for Jakotsu and himself. Also for Jakotsu, he gave him a secret dagger and a secret pouch for a dagger.

Meanwhile, Corma revealed they'll send out the low rank warriors and Bankotsu, Renkotsu, and Jakotsu can take out up to middle class warriors. After about a week and a half, the day finally came. A large circular spacecraft came from the sky. The group prepared for the battle for this world.

"Ready!" Bankotsu shouted as the grunts came from the ship and headed for them. "Attack!" Bankotsu shouted as they started to attack. Darkotsu and Corma, however, watched as a large pink alien came and landed in front of them. He wore armor similar to Saiyan's and his scouter was blue.

"Who is he?" Darkotsu whispered.

"He's Dodoria, commander of the lower ranks of Freeza's army."

"Well if it isn't another monkey." Dodoria said. "I thought you three were the last ones."

"Look here, you big blob of pink fat," Darkotsu back, "you will not call us monkeys."

Dodoria dashed at Darkotsu, but was kicked away by Corma. Corma did series of punches into Dodoria chest and fired a ki blast into him, blasting him into the forest.

Then a blue skinned alien dropped down from the ship.

"Zarbon, be wary of him, he is extremely powerful." Corma explained before going after Dodoria.

"Well, you are Corma's famous little brother, Zuchino, she talked about so often." Zarbon said.

"I am, and you are Zarbon, the commander of this so plentiful yet weak army." Darkotsu said, offering a small smirk which Zarbon returned, flipping his hair behind him.

"I must say, you're quite the sarcastic one, just like your sister." He said. "Must be a family trait."

The sounds of the battle in the background grew more intense as Dodoria tried to land a punch, but missed as Corma vanished and reappeared to kick him in the head. He flew forward through many trees before he corrected himself.

"Filthy monkey wench!" Dodoria shouted before Corma blasted him in the stomach with a blue Death Beam, a family technique. (Ha, and you thought I just had Darkotsu steal it, nope, family technique that Freeza stole. Well at least in this universe.) The beam went clean through his stomach. Corma dashed forward and did a full 450 degree flip, slamming her fist into his chin. Dodoria flew up and Corma followed as she punched him into stomach and slapped him many times before grabbing his head between her knees and twisted, snapping Dodoria's neck. The lifeless body of the pink alien fell before Cormap blasted it with a pink Big Bang Attack.

Meanwhile…

Darkotsu grew tired of talking with the blue skinned alien and flew forward at which Zarbon did the same. They disappeared before they reached other and for a second they were gone…until the pair appeared in the air exchanging blows. Some soldiers stopped and aimed at Darkotsu but was quickly burned to a crisp by Renkotsu or cut into small pieces by the other Band of Eight members.

Darkotsu grabbed Zarbon's hair and threw him further up before following and punching Zarbon in the face. Zarbon grabbed his broken nose and glared at the incoming Saiyan. He aimed his open palm at the Saiyan with the other supporting it by holding on it by the wrist. A ball of orange of light started to appear and Darkotsu stopped. Zarbon blasted the large orange beam of energy at him. Darkotsu threw his hands forward and grabbed the blast, resulting in a large explosion. When the smoke cleared, Zarbon had disappeared from sight. Darkotsu looked around and a fist hit him from behind knocking the Saiyan forward. Zarbon flew forward and double axe handled Darkotsu into the ground, causing a huge explosion of dust. Zarbon landed and looked into the crater. He fired the same blast into the hole and it exploded, widening the hole. Zarbon chuckled until his scouter beeped. He turned to see a leg flying at him. Darkotsu hit the blue skinned alien with full force and teleported behind him and elbowed him in the back, knocking him into the same hole that had been caused by Zarbon. Darkotsu landed near it as Zarbon levitated out.

"Perhaps you're not as weak as most Saiyan monkeys are." He chuckled. "But I've been holding back my full power. Watch and be amazed at a form of me that only a select few have ever gazed upon."

Zarbon powered up and his body literally beefed up to a more bulky version.

"And your power level skyrocketed." Darkotsu chuckled. "Why didn't you use this before?"

"Because this form is a less subtle, more brutish form of me, plus it is my bad side." Zarbon explained.

"Well, in all fairness, I've been holding back a bit also." Darkotsu stated before he let out a shout that made everyone, even the soldiers and Band of Eight stop. A yellow aura formed around the Saiyan and electricity crackled around him.

"30,000...40,000...50,000...60,000!" Zarbon shouted, reading the power level climb before the scouter overloaded and blew up in a smoke, along with most of the solider's scouters as well. Finally, Darkotsu relaxed and smirked. Zarbon's entire body was shaking as he backed away from the glowing Saiyan. Darkotsu smirked as he jumped into the air and vanished before he reappeared closer and landing. He did it again and Zarbon, obviously frightened, turned around when Darkotsu was already in front of him. He kicked Zarbon into the air and Zarbon stopped himself upside down. Darkotsu appeared behind him and hand chopped Zarbon in the ribs, making him scream out in pain. Zarbon turned to see the red gloved palm of Darkotsu hand.

"Wait, don't!" Zarbon shouted before a blue blast from in Darkotsu's hand. "If we work together, your sister, you and I, we can bring down Freeza."

"No." Was Darkotsu simple reply for he fired the blast, incinerating the commander of Freeza's army.

A pink tail with a purple tip lashed around angrily.

"Well, Zarbon and Dodoria have been killed and most my soldiers are dying as we speak." A calm, sinister voice said. "I am trusting in you five to put bring a me this monkey, correct?"

"Yes, sir!" A organized group said behind the alien.

"Good, because if you fail, I hope that Saiyans will have killed you all before _**I**_get ahold of you." The voice said.

"Yes, sir!" The voices said before they exited the room.


End file.
